Defiance in Silence
by MysticAutumn
Summary: What if Severus was given a second chance at life, but lives a life of recluse? What if, by fate's whim, his path crosses with a former student of his? Would it be by chance, or something greater? I'm new to HP fiction, don’t expect much quality from me!
1. Something's missing

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter, though I find myself wishing I did. Anything in the following fanfiction that appears creative and original is the proud property of the infamous

J.K Rowling.

* * *

Luna Lovegood sat at the bank of the Hogwarts lake, watching her surroundings with hazy, unreadable eyes. It was a crisp October night and the sky was admiring its beauty in the lake. _"A very vain thing,"_ Luna thought to herself. _"It has the immense oceans to look in, but it still finds itself beholding it's fickle magnificence in every surface of water it happens to come across."_

The dirty-blond rested her hand into the water, allowing it to caress her fingertips with refreshing coldness. She felt bad for the lake; it was constantly being used as a mirror for the sky and a home to grindylows but never acknowledged for its own subtle beauty. Luna personally thought that the orange-hued leaves that floated at the lake's surface added an aesthetic contrast to the dark waters. Its charms were far superior to the sky. Her gaze raised to the other side of the mere and fixated on the delicate, eerie mist that clouded it. Taking this natural occurrence as a personal symbol, She interpreted the mist as the representative of her uncertainty and the other side as her future. Her normally nonchalant façade was gradually fading away with suspense of what may be waiting for her.

Everyone was moving on with their lives except for her. Hermione and Neville, the last two of her friends that decided to complete their seventh year at Hogwarts, already have their minds set on their future livelihoods. Harry became an Auror shortly after the events of the past year and Ron, with the intention of joining him, works with his brother George for the time being. Ginny is having a particularly good life, being Harry's fiancée and a member of some notorious Quidditch team.

"Maybe I should plan a future as well…" Luna said to herself while absentmindedly combing her straggly long hair with her wand, which she normally tucked behind her ear. Unlike the others, she couldn't decide on what she wanted to do with herself. All she had premeditated was the completion of her final year.

Sometimes she would find herself imagining about how different things would be if she were planning her future with Harry in Ginny's place. Luna couldn't deny the intense but short-lived infatuation she harbored for Potter. There was a profound benevolence in his green peridot eyes that drew her in and unintentionally cradled her affection. It eventually withered away, like a plant. Only it didn't shrivel away due to lack of water, but of returned feelings. After a heavy sigh and a moment of thought, Luna decided it was late enough and she meandered into the school.

She made it a habit to go on the eastward stairways when wishing to go to the Ravenclaw tower, which was on the west. She ignored the staircases that moved in any other direction. She remembered being lost during her first year while trying to get to the commonroom. All the staircases that appeared to lead there didn't, at least for her. She understood that most of the Ravenclaws found their way by setting themselves westward. It was as if the school itself wanted to alienate her from the rest of the students. It really wasn't necessary; the students made sure she wasn't part of their cliques and circles perfectly well on their own. She found the tower and scaled the spiral staircase until she encountered the door with the bronze eagle. The only thing that made the dreadful walk up the stairs was the riddles.

" What is never seen but always present?" the eagle asked.

Taking a moment to think, Luna decided Nargles would be the best answer. As soon as she answered, the eagle instantly opened the door without hesitation. It was as if the eagle wasn't willing to endure her.

Lovegood strolled inside the Ravenclaw common room. She couldn't help but be charmed by the midnight decorations of the circular space. It disappointed her to see them slenderly tarnished by the sloppiness of the first years, who were particularly loud as compared to the ones from last year. She wasn't very familiar with any of the underclassman. The only people she knew, aside from the presences that all of the students must be aware of, were her classmates or her numerous teasers. Most of those who fit the latter criteria fit both, however.

She used a small cleansing charm on the room before slipping away into her dorm. As she changed her attire in the silent darkness, she could hear the girls in the next room cattily gossiping about a 'crazy seventh year who stays out late'. She wasn't stupid, it was quite simple to conclude she was the subject of their conversation. The mention of the harsh name 'Loony' confirmed her suspicion, but she shrugged it off and rambled to her bed, trying to engage herself in one of her fantastic daydreams while waiting for slumber to kiss her eyes with nighttime ones. Suddenly, unexplainable sadness twanged her heart. Luna rolled over and smothered the unforeseen tears that threatened to escape, causing her wheat-colored hair to flow around her pillow.

She quietly cried into her pillow until her sorrow dulled into numbness, not wanting to wake the light-sleeper Orla. She walked awkwardly to the mirror and muttered 'lumos'. She blotted her streaked cheeks with gentle dabs of her fingers, hoping that it would expunge any sort of intimation that she allowed mean blabbering to get to her. When she resumed to examine her reflection, however, she was disappointed to see a somber face instead of her usual moony, airy expression. It was extremely unsettling, though it should be expected of a girl who just wept. Normally, the mean things people say about her didn't phase her at all. They wouldn't even pull her head out of the clouds. Luna knew there was something wrong with her, but she had no idea what it was. It was as if there was a gaping hole within her, that sucked away at her feelings until she was left with shadows and sadness. She first noticed this void after the final battle with Voldemort.

While all of her tired and worn friends were overflowing with joy and delight, all she could muster was a slight smile of relief. She recalled Harry's questioning look, but it was obvious he had to attend to other things and was far too exhausted to look deeper into it. She played into the idea that she wasn't absolutely beaming because of her disposition. Luna's reaction was not a result of her personality, though. It was to be blamed on the great weight of all the casualties' untimely deaths. Among those casualties, Severus Snape was the one that, oddly enough, suppressed her smile the most.

After his past was completely enlightened to her, Lovegood couldn't help but feel remorse. As one of his students, she wasn't disrespectful or disobedient. Luna only did what she had to do in order to succeed in potions, which wasn't very difficult since she had a personal knack at the subject. No guilt she felt had to do with rudeness towards him, but her distance, apathy, and close-mindedness towards him bothered her.

Never once did she ever wonder why he was so cold. She never imagined how he might have felt about the way the students criticized him, even though 'Loony' was in the same predicament and could have related easily. In a way, she supposed, she was like everyone else and assumed he didn't have feelings to hurt. She dimmed the light of her wand to nothing and laid back onto her bed. Her regret wasn't just bothering her, it was haunting her.

After all that has happened, everything about her life seemed out of place and awkward. Was it all because of her regret? Deciding to save the thoughts for a more appropriate time, Luna rested her wide, strained eyes in attempt to capture the elusive miracle of sleep.

* * *

Despite the unexpected weeping from last night, the morning started out as it usually did. The bohemian student got up and entered the Great Hall. She sat beside an unfortunate Ravenclaw, who cordially attempted to ignore her closeness by chatting rapidly at a nearby friend. An owl gave Luna her favorite magazine, _The Quibbler_, which she intended on reading upside down, naturally. But when she opened the very first page, a letter fluttered free and landed on her lap. Luna eyed it curiously; it was from her Dad.

_Dear Luna, _

_I hope you're seventh year in Hogwarts is going well. I decided to write you because I figured it would be too unusual to address to you in the magazine, though the idea did cross my mind. Wait-Would you prefer me to write letters to you within my articles? If you did, I'd be happy to oblige. I'm sure it would add a personal touch. Anyway, I should have sent this earlier, but you are being excused from school from this Friday to Monday. Your grand aunt died and we must pay Lynn her respects._

_Love,_

_Dad_

_P.S. please remain wary of nargles._

Luna stared at the letter in slight confusion. She only encountered Grand Aunt Lynn once and her mother spoke ill of her. Her Father actually showed disdain for her as well. "Ah well, It doesn't really matter…does it?" She said to herself in her typical airy tone. "it gives me a rare opportunity to visit the muggle world."

She smiled at the sound of her own silvery voice; Perhaps she was already feeling better! The boy who was unfortunate enough to sit beside her stared at her with large, terrified eyes. Luna didn't bother to notice him, and happily skipped up to Professor Flitwick to inform him of her dismissal before she began her packing.

* * *

After battling with an overstuffed suitcase, the blond finally managed to pack up all of her belongings. The dreamy-eyed girl untangled her wiry hair from her radish earrings and fastened her bottle cap necklace above her uniform collar. Feeling satisfied with her impeccable use of time, Luna walked with an offbeat hop towards the entrance, but accidentally collided with a very distressed Hermione. The brunette quickly collected herself and immediately commenced a brief conversation.

"So Sorry Luna, I didn't mean to walk into you," Hermione blurted out in her usual articulate manner, obviously nervous about something, which was most likely a test that she was bound to pass.

"You see, I'm in a bit of a rush and-" The scholar suddenly halted her words as she noticed something worrisome. Even in a jittery mood, nothing could be hidden from her warm, but calculating eyes. Before she could ask about whatever it was that she noticed, Luna perked up at the sight of her Father.

"I'll see you later, Hermione," She said in a flighty tone as she ran towards the silver haired man. "Be sure to send Neville my love!".

Watching her fleeting figure fade, Hermione felt an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach, obviously worried about whatever it was she noticed...

* * *

"Dear, don't you think that uniform would look a bit odd in the muggle world?" Xenophilius asked his daughter while searching his pockets for the portkey he prepared. Luna looked down at herself and responded with a shrug.

"I suppose It wasn't a good idea to wear this," she replied with a nonchalant shrug. "But…how did you make a portkey? I heard from a classmate of mine that their creations are restricted."

The light-haired man chose to ignore her question by opening a small pocket watch. After a brief moment of naval jerking, the two found themselves behind an apparently closed mill with a remarkably tall chimney. Making sure to follow her father's footsteps, Luna did not take time to explore her surroundings…which was more difficult than she imagined it would be. When he stopped walking, Luna looked up from his feet to see a street of brick houses that appeared to be identical to each other. After a more expanded observation, Luna realized that the streets around it also had the same identical houses.

"muggles and their delightful wackiness.." she said to herself. Her truthful comment received a smile and nod from her father as they began searching for the right house number, which appeared to be the only way anyone could ever distinguish the houses from one another. They stopped in front of number '12' and Xenophilius made a sound of accomplishment upon the apparent discovery. They walked up the two steps and Luna took the liberty of ringing the doorbell. While listening to the slowly approaching footsteps behind the door, Luna felt as if she was being watched. She looked around her until her eyes fell upon a small red-haired girl, who smiled at the two with intense interest.

* * *

No, the grammar is not perfect. The story's introduction could be more enthralling. And yes, there are mistakes that don't coincide with the Harry Potter universe. Nonethless, I'm quite pleased with myself! I would appreciate it if you, precious reader, will help me on my journey to becoming a successful Harry Potter fan fiction writer and give me some slack, as well. Not everyone can give their complete attention on fictional facts from books.


	2. something's curious

I don't own Harry Potter, though I find myself wishing I did. Anything in the following fan fiction that appears creative and original is the proud property of the infamous

J.K Rowling.

* * *

The man who opened the door was an interesting figure to look at. He was extremely hollow-eyed, but there was a pleasant warmth to his wrinkled face. His hair was whitened from age, but his beard, which covered the majority of his pleasant face, was black. His limbs were long and wiry but his middle was considerably round. Every feature he had contradicted with another.

He greeted Luna and Xenophilius graciously at the door and led the two into his living room, which had a very cold and spacious feeling that one might find in a white, sanitized hospital. It didn't seem to suit him at all.

"Thank you for uh, coming, " The old man said softly as he made a hand gesture, urging the two to sit down on the black leather couch. His voice hinted at his uneasiness around the Lovegood duo, but he remained amiable. "Lynn don't have many mourners, and you are um, the only two relatives who bothered to come. I'm uh, sorry for the things she has done to ya and your, um wife…"

"It's quite all right, Joseph. I'm only mourning the loss of the aunt I knew as a boy." Xenophilius replied as he sat beside Luna on the large, uncomfortable couch. His eyes settled on something that caused a small grimace to distort his face, and the dirty blonde followed his faze out of concern. It was a large photo of a woman with long, silver hair and a nymph-like mien that kept her ageless. Despite her undeniable beauty, there was a distinct nastiness in her face.

"What did she do?" The blond girl asked plainly, unintentionally penetrating the flow of conversation with her rash bluntness.

The room fell silent for a long while as she awaited an answer.

"You see…" Joseph began in a gentle tone." Your father was Lynn's favorite nephew until he was sent to Hogwarts. She avoided him as much as she could, along with your grandfather. You see, he was a wizard and married a um, muggle. Anyway, when your father married your uh, mother, she tried her best to ignore your parents and mocked them when she was forced to be ah,near them. She wasn't err, understanding sometimes."

Luna found herself musing about the possible explanations as to why he would marry her if she was so unlikable and bigoted. Her Ravenclaw mind assumed that Lynn was probably charming before her true self was revealed and he didn't have the heart to end the marriage, or something along those lines. The trio sat unmoving in the irksome noiselessness, like they would be punished severely if they spoke. Joseph opened his mouth to speak a number of times, but was being too heavily oppressed by the awkwardness to actually form words.

Finally giving up, he stood and lumbered to the doors parallel to the living room. "The funeral's tomorrow," he nervously said while running his hand through his thick black beard. " and uh, these are your rooms for the, um, time being."

Xenophilius and Luna muttered thanks and went into their rooms to unpack. Luna did not take a substantial amount of time doing so since she didn't have many items to distribute in the space, even though she brought all of her belongings with her. Luna recalled when she first stepped inside the Hogwarts express. one of the students who shared a compartment with her had decided to bear four suitcases of belongings while Luna only filled one. She was never a very acquisitive person.

Despite her personal touch, their was still an unfriendly frigidness in the room. After hanging up one of her self-made wind charms on the window, a sight caught the corner of her eye; The redhead girl was beckoning for her to go outside.

Deciding to attend to her later, Luna hastily changed out of her uniform and gave herself a tour of the residence, which Joseph didn't care to notice or mind. It only had a handful of rooms, but all of them were extensive and elegant. Though she didn't meet Lynn, aside from that brief occasion when she was 5, the décor seemed to suit her. She had a very refined, serious look to her, and the home seemed to be polished with iciness.

Luna lightly skipped down the hall and went to see her father, who was not halfway finished packing and already had the place cluttered.

"There is a little girl who wants me to go outside." she said.

"Maybe you should see what it is she wants," He uttered quickly as he busied himself with organizing his research on creatures he was currently studying. "Be careful though, dear."

Taking his words as permission, she opened the heavy door and looked around for the girl who seemed so desperate to get her out of the house. By the time she arrived outside, however, the girl was gone. Luna turned on her heel and headed for the door, only for the small word "Hey!" to halt her.

"I've been waiting for you to come outside," The same voice said. "I'm not going to just let you leave like that!"

Luna found the girl right behind her and gave her a small smile. The girl returned the smile and rocked back and forth, shifting her weight from her heels to her toes. She had an impish quality to her face and her brown eyes glittered with playfulness.

" My name is Lucy, what's yours?." She asked in an excessively honeyed tone, attempting to give off an innocent aura.

"Luna," the dirty blond retorted in a kind but wary manner; She liked children because of their willingness to believe in the unseen, but there was something about this girl that gave her misgivings. "Nice to meet you, Lucy."

"What ever brings you to Spinner's end?" The puckish girl asked.

"I'm just…visiting a relative." The dirty-blond replied absentmindedly as she tried to pinpoint where she heard the street name before. It couldn't have been from personal experience; she hardly ever entered the muggle world. Spinner's End was like a vague recollection a from a long forgotten dream.

"Good thing you're not sticking around...this isn't the greatest place. There's nothing really worth mentioning except for the ghost of number 7, Spinner's end." The girl said in an obvious attempt to catch Luna's interest.

"Ghost?" Luna echoed, ushering the girl to quench her sudden appetite for details.

Lucy's imp-like face lit up with a devilish grin that Luna associated with a famished spider, watching an unsuspecting insect that was unknowingly heading into the arachnid's web.

"Come on, I'll show you." She said in an overly sweet voice as she took the hand of the older girl. She began dragging Luna up street, which wasn't very difficult since Luna carried herself in a very flimsy fashion when she was deep within her thoughts, which was the majority of the time. Despite what Lucy may have assumed based upon this, Luna was very watchful of the younger girl, making sure to heed her intuition. No Ravenclaw, even the one who relied on faith alone, would be senseless enough to walk into such an unusual situation without some sort of precautionary thought.

The two traversed until they reached the ghost-dwelling home, which, if one scrutinized well enough, was distinguishable by it's slightly aged appearance. The red-haired girl looked around to ensure privacy before She motioned for Luna to bend down to her level.

"keep your eyes on that window." Lucy whispered, pointing at the one closest to the entrance. The lights in the home were apparently off, since nothing could be seen through any of the glass barriers. Luna obliged the girl's demands, the logical part of her brain keeping her aware of Lucy.

Lucy grinned mischievously as she pulled a flimsy blade of grass from the yard of the 'haunted' house. She encircled it with her pudgy, youthful hands and closed her eyes, as if she was praying for something stupendous to result from it. She separated her hands gracefully, and a dainty, delicate lily descended down to the pavement, where it rested peacefully. Luna's heart quickened by the pleasant surprise; She had magical abilities as well!

Lucy discreetly pointed at the window of the old house, where a dark figure watched the two girls. It was a vague, indefinite apparition that was barely perceptible. Luna couldn't make out a face or even a silhouette, it was like a shadow of smoke.

Suddenly, the shadow faded away, as if alarmed by something it saw. She wondered if it disappeared because it was scared off, or if it usually acted as Lucy's spectator for momentary periods of time. Luna was convinced; there was defiantly something in that house. The thought gave her a sudden hankering for knowledge, but she decided to lay away the desire for later.

"The ghost has been staying there for a while. Nobody has the guts to go near that house, not even the parents." Lucy said, picking up the lily.

Before she could resume her seemingly idle rambling about the ghost, a motherly voice from down the street called Lucy's name.

"It was nice meeting you Luna," The red head said cheerlessly, obviously disheartened by the fact she had to leave her newly found acquaintance "please be around tomorrow?"

" I will be busy for a bit of the day, but I'll speak with you again." Luna retorted with an uneasy simper. She didn't know how to take such fondness from the stranger. This child forced herself into Luna's attention, but didn't want to do anything but speak of a ghost. Children are odd, but why would she go to such lengths to chat with a stranger? Was the street really _that_ boring?

"Good." Lucy replied, handing her the lily and running down the street before Luna could even thank her for the floral gift.

Deciding she should probably go to back to her grand uncle's house, Luna gave number 7, Spinner's End a last glance and began walking down the street, trying to fight of the curiosity that screamed for her to explore the mysterious, dark place.

* * *

Subsequent to an awkward and silent dinner, Luna laid awake in her bed. She found herself pondering about the mysterious shadow in the haunted house while plaiting her hair to keep it from tangling _too _much during the restless night. Though she felt considerably better than she did last night, she still suffered from a severe, long-term case of insomnia she developed shortly after the violent and undeniably frightening encounter in the Department of Mysteries during her fourth year. Her lack of sleep only increased after the death of a certain potions master. It was almost like every surface she tried to sleep on turned into a pile of jagged rocks.

She didn't know why she was so painfully curious about whatever that shadow was. Something about it seemed familiar. Everything about Spinner's End seemed familiar, even the strange Lucy. Luna decided to focus her attention on her light lock, instead.

When she completed braiding her hair, which took an immense amount of time due to the length of her wheat-colored strands, she found herself staring at the sky. She was quite lucky to receive this particular guest room; The bed was right near the window and the moon was almost in complete view. She finally managed to force hersef into a feeble attempt to fall asleep.

As soon as she snuggled into the sheets, an all too familiar 'popping' sound echoed from outside. A normal person would never be attentive enough to notice someone apparating so late in the night. A normal person probably wouldn't be curious enough to find whatever emitted the noise, but Luna was convinced that she did not quite fit the standards of normality.

Figuring it would be too chilly to go outside in nothing but her pajamas, Luna put a long, black sweater before smoothly and stealthily slipping outside. She peered into the still blackness, hoping to see something out of the ordinary. Convincing herself she could see the outline of a person near house number '7' , Lovegood quietly crept her way through the shrubbery of the yards. She wasn't sure if she really saw an outline there. She had a faint notion that her assumption was just the result of the magnetic mystery surrounding the house.

It was quite a shocking revelation for her to see an actual entity before the home. In the lackluster moonlight, she could see a figure adorned in a tartan cloak with a large hood that did well in concealing whatever it was hiding. Before Luna could continue her scrutinizing, the door to the house opened and the figure stepped inside, allowing a small sliver of light to spill out of the partially unclosed entrance.

It was as if Luna assumed the persona of a moth; the light was so tempting! Slowly, she began approaching it. The only sound she could hear was her heavy, slightly raspy respiration. Fatigue was finally beginning to rouse within her, but inquisitiveness keep her creeping to the door. She was almost near the steps. the crescendo of her anticipation was achieved. She outstretched her arm; she could almost touch the steps!

"Luna!" a hushed voice scornfully whispered, startling the dirty-blond horribly.

Though she was frightened, Luna looked over her shoulder and the possessor of the voice was revealed. Xenophilius stood behind his daughter, his face more careworn than furious.

" What are you doing, acting suspicious in the middle of the night? Especially in the muggle realm?" He whispered, his tone slightly tenderized at the sight of his frightened daughter's face. "oh...Come here, love."

Luna nodded in submission, since her throat was closed up with timidness. She had the curiosity of a Gryffindorr, but certainly lacked the substance. Her wasn't a scary authority, and didn't get cross with her very often since he trusted her with good reason. Despite his gentle nature, he certainly proved to be a nerve wracking being when she was snooping in affairs that had no connection to her. She wasn't looking forward to answering his questions in the morning.

Xenophilius took her hand and lead her down the street, dragging the moth from the ever enticing light.

* * *

Again, I am pleased with myself. I still seek your aid in becoming a decent fan fiction writer and forever long for your praise.


	3. Something's grim

Luna believed, with much fervor, that breakfast the next morning was the most constrained experience she had ever experienced with her father. Everyone in the household toyed with their food and kept their mouths shut, as if each expected someone else to strike up the conversation that was bound to happen. Luna, not willing to further delay the inevitable, was the first to stop dawdling and speak.

"Father," She said. "I know you have a lot of questions about my behavior last night. It isn't wise to let the suspense fester any longer. What do you want me to explain?"

Her words hung in the air for an uncomfortably long period of time.

"well," her father replied, setting down the silverware he was using. " for starters, why don't you explain why you were snooping around that house. You know better. I want to know what compelling force made you put yourself at risk and lose your senses."'

" On the contrary, my senses were completely intact. As a matter of fact_, they _are to blame for my behavior!

I saw a shadow appear in one of the windows of that house. I couldn't tell if it was a person, but it definitely was not from the muggle world. My senses told me so. I was very cautious when I went to investigate, which is something a senseless person wouldn't do. I saw some being, which I assumed was a person, entering the house before you grabbed me."

Xenophilius' face was contemplative

"Joseph...You've lived here a long time...is there really only a person living in that house?" he said.

"The house was fine until uh, late may last year." Joseph replied slowly, as if the answer was being painfully withdrawn from his mouth. "One night, everyone heard err, awful noises coming from that house. Mike, um...my neighbor, went in to see what it was. When he came out, he forgot _everything_...he couldn't remember his own name! Ever since then we uh, try to avoid that place."

"I see, then...it is too dangerous for you to explore." Xenophilius said, his eyes beclouded with an undying curiosity.

Luna found herself almost snorting at the statement, but retained her cool composer and faced Joseph as she asked: "Very well. Isn't it funny that exploring houses is riskier than battling death eaters?"

He squirmed nervously in his seat as she held her penetrating gaze. Joseph wasn't sure if the question was rhetorical or not, but was hoping it was since he could not muster an eloquent response. Finally, he decided to make Xenophilius the new target and he focused his eyes onto the white haired eccentric.

"Luna, It's not that-" Xenophilius started, but hesitated to continue. He attempted to defend his decision, but his daughter had an excellent point. The corners of her lips perked up into a familiar smile; The smile she gave Xenophilius when she got something he was completely averse giving to her. After a moment of contemplation, he finally resolved his inner conflict.

"Fine...If your really all that determined to. You know...your mother had the same perpetual need to discover. That was one of the things about her I love. I have learned from mistakes of the past, however, and you are going to be prepared if your findings go astray. You will bring your wand with you, understood?"

After a quick moment of letting the information seep into her mind, Luna signified that she comprehended by nodding lightly. "Thank you, Da. I knew you would eventually see. I'll bring my wand for good measure, don't worry."

Obviously uncomfortable with the conversation, Joseph pushed himself away from the table with his long, wiry arms and stood tall before he said;"Well...It's time we head down to the uhh, funeral home.

I'm terribly sorry about not updating more often. I feared the many Harry Potter Fanatics, who are very strict about their fanfics. I would like to add a special thanks to xDarkxTatsux for the small but needed boost of confidence. I also thank those who gave my story a chance. I will try to update more =D

* * *


End file.
